polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sudanball
: Jumhuriyat al-Sudan |founded = January 1, 1956 |onlypredecessor = Anglo-Egyptian Sudanball |predicon = Anglo-Egyptian Sudan |image = WeWuzKangz.png |caption = Hello Well, would you like to see some angry protesters? |government = Federal Parliamentary Republic under a Provisional Government |personality = Tired, Traveler |language = Arabic English Nubian Fur |type = Arabized Nubian Cushitic (Beja) Kordofanian (highlands of the Nuba Mountains) Fur |capital = |affiliation = African Unionball I'm back! Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christianity |friends = Democratic Republic of Congoball Iranball Syriaball Eritreaball Chinaball Russiaball Egyptball Belarusball Bapa (sometimes) South Sudanball (Mostly) |enemies = Israelcube Ukraineball South Sudanball (Sometimes) Ethiopiaball USAball (For now on,Neutral). Central African Republicball Chadball Turkeyball (Since 2019) Libyaball Soviet Unionball |likes = Pyramids, freedom peace justice, Rhinos, there prime minster |hates = Israelcube, Omar Al-Bashir(since the coup d'état) |predecessor = Anglo-Egyptian Sudanball |intospace = Not yet |bork = No more Al Bashir No more Al Bashir,yaa Zool,sheno?.ayyy.keef tamam, |food = Kebab, Couscous, ̶b̶o̶m̶b̶s̶ Asseeda(Sudanese porridge), A Dukun.fool(beans with spices), Gourrassa (wheat-based flat bread), Moukhbaza (paste of mashed bananas),millet wine,fool |status = I'm back to African Unionball now :D ! |notes = No More Al-Bashir, but no idea what to do now |reality = ���� Republic of the Sudan ���� |gender = Male }} Sudanball, officially the Republic of the Sudanball, is a Countryball in northeastern africa and Saharan Africa. He used to be the largest county in Africa, but when South Sudanball gained independence in 2011, Which make Algeriaball The Largest Country in Africa, Sudan is now the 3rd largest in Africa and the arab world. He currently has a population of 41.17 million inhabitants (The 34th most!) as of 2019. His government is currently undergoing protests and on April 11th 2019, his longtime president Omar Al-Bashir was ousted. Sudan is doing much better than his southern neighbour. The total GDP is 93.729 billion $, and the GDP per capita is 2,366.970$. His currency is the Sudanese Pound. His economy has an annual growth of 5.8%. Sudanball is, however, not much better than his southern neighbour in this category. He is ranked 167. in the HDI, only 2 spots above South Sudanball. Thankfully for him though, only 9% of the population is below the poverty line, in contrast to South Sudanball's insanely higher number. As of April 11, 2019, he is currently undergoing a coup de etat/popular insurrection in his clay, overthrowing a military dictator who has been in power for 30 years, but he is still one of the least corrupt countryballs in Africaball “Sudan” (اليمن) is a masculine name in Arabic. Gallery History Early History Sudanball born as a . Since then, he has been adopted by . . Arabballs, and finally . The first peoples of were Nubianballs at around 3500 BC. Throughout history, was sometimes part of , sometimes independent. would eventually adopt as its state religion. In the 16th century, he was islamized. Modern History Sudanball was semi-acquired by UKball in 1899. Egyptball and UKball had a system, where they ruled together over Sudanball. Sudanball was always at war with Ethiopian Empireball's tribes. In 1936, Sudanball gained greater autonomy, and eventually gained independence in 1956 South Sudanball Conflicts South Sudanball (Majorly Christian and Pagan African) and Sudanball (Muslim) have been in harsh conflict ever since Sudanball declared independence. South Sudanball declared independence in 2011. April 11, 2019 :Main article: 2019 Sudanese coup d'état On April 11, 2019, during the protests against the Al-Bashir dictatorship, the Sudanese military under the rule of the Lieutenant-General Ahmed Awad Ibn Auf announced that President Omar al-Bashir had resigned, the government had dissolved, the constitution suspended and he and the military will be in charge of the country for now. June 3-6, 2019. On June 3, 2019, the government of Sudanball killed protesters doing a sit-in. More than 100 citizens, and injured 500, not only that, but they arrested loads of unarmed citizens in the Khartoum massacre. After killing dozens of citizens, African Unionball suspended Sudanball But then he got back on to the African Unionball after Creating a Civilian Government in Khartoumball. Flag Colors Relationship Friends * Belarusball - Good friend in Europe, We both love Russia, and We have visited each other plenty of times. * Chinaball - We gib them our oil. * Democratic Republic of Congoball - Best Friend and trading partner. * Eritreaball - We help them in War! * Iranball - So happy that we are now friends again. * Russiaball - Good trader, supports me. Please Protect me from Evil Burger and good job on handling Syriaball * Syriaball - Assad is the only one who can keep peace, great job on winning your war. (i think will change the relation soon ) * Zimbabweball - We're both anti-imperialist and can relate with that whole coup thing. * Moroccoball - We told him we don't love Western Sahara. * Gaddafiball - In the era of Bashir, I was an alumnus of Gaddafi. After Bashir stepped down, I was still an alumnus of Gaddafi. Frenemies * Egyptball - Damned Egyptians trying to steal my history AND HALA'IB. we wuz kangs and we got pyramids too Egypt, although you do want to unite Sudan, so, not always an enemy. * Turkeyball - My new trade friend who helps me! (he was my ex dad a long time ago), But our friendship ended after Omar Al-Bashir stepped down. SO GO AWAY YOU TURKO-MONGOLIC SCUM!!! * USAball - Even though I don't like him, but he praised me for removing Omar Al-Bashir and for still continuing the revolution. And please, remove me from the state sponsors of terrorism list! * UKball - Thank you for independence, and the charity aid, but leave Russiaball alone! He is innocent! * South Sudanball - Son, I Know That We are really friends but why you are saying I am Real Oil Thief? Cmon just, Just We Are Making Peace Right? ** Listen, I’ll leave you alone about the oil transit if you get yourself out of burgers sponsors of terrorism list. He can’t buy my oil because of you being on that list. Enemies * Israelcube - Zionist bombing my clay 1968 and he stole Palestine. FUCK YOU! * Ukraineball - Crimeaball belongs to Russia. * Ethiopiaball - REMOVE REMOVE! * Soviet Unionball - HEY Yuo, GET BETTER HUMAN RIGHTS! I BOYCOTTED THE OLYMPICS WHEN YOU HOSTED THEM HAHAHA. Oh, you dissolved? GOOD! I hope you never come back! *Omar Al-Bashir - Goodbye FOREVER YOU MURDEROUS DICTATOR! YOU DANCING IDIOT!! Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Bsqyvlirgxj11.png|By u/Paraguay_Stronk Sudanball-0.png Life_in_East_Africa.png Sudanball.png N2TeqtL.png CFhuQJb.png QD6gLDt.png Rebellious Anjouan.png vulEaYO.png b6vDSvg.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 2LNilqv.png 5DndqAH.png SMeEGKR.png QTxNZI5.png My Africar.png The Sudanificator.png Neutral Power.png File:WarInDarfur.png }} zh:蘇丹球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Desert Category:East Africa Category:Sudanball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Burger Removers Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Orthodox Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Red White Green Black Category:OICball Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Christian Category:Sahara Region Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Wine Category:Corrupt